Leave Me Alone
by MyBrokenFuture
Summary: On their quest to find the Shikkon jewel, the group runs into a new demon named Becca/Malum. Miroku falls in love with this demon even though she causes many complications. They eventually find out a secret that reveals the truth of the Shikkon.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember everybody, this is fan fiction meaning I don't actually own this anime I'm just using the characters to write my own story. Just so you know.**

**I am MyBrokenFuture by the way if you didn't know. So please enjoy. This is my first story so I hope you like it. In this story I assume you have watched Inuyasha or at least know a little bit about it. I will not explain things about the show so if you don't know this might all sound like gibberish.**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the ground, looking up at the stars.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to him and said, "The stars. Don't you ever just look at the stars? They're pretty."

"Oh please," Inuyasha scoffed, "When I become a full-fledged demon nobody will have time to look at the stars."

Before Kagome could reply there came a loud growling from the trees in front of them. Inuyasha jumped up and said, "Demons. I can smell them."

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, demons started pouring out of the trees, heading straight for them. Inuyasha and Kagome fought as many as they could but every time they killed one, two more would appear to take its place. There were millions. They just kept coming and nothing they did would slow them down.

One of the demons grabbed ahold of Kagome and flew up into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, reaching for her only to be stopped by more demons.

The demons bit down hard on Kagome's leg just as she screamed, "Inuyasha!" It started to tear when all of a suddenly the head severed from its body and Kagome started to fall to Earth.

Inuyasha was too far away to catch her. She would surely hit the ground when all of a sudden a shadow passed by, catching Kagome.

Kagome sat there stunned as all the demons around them started disappearing.

The shadow moved quickly, faster than they had ever seen. It jumped, slid, and flew around, attacking demon after demon until all that was left was Kagome, Inuyasha, and the shadow itself.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, wondering what the shadow would do next. When nothing happened he asked, "What are you?"

Kagome snapped, "Sit boy!"

When Inuyasha hit the ground she stood up and asked the shadow, "Who are you?"

It shimmered slightly, like water, before brightening. The shadow disappeared and now a young girl stood there. Her eyes were intense. They held power and wisdom. But there was something else, something that fueled that determination.

The girl blinked her gray eyes a few times before they closed completely and she fell backwards onto the ground.

Kagome gasped and ordered Inuyasha to help her carry the girl inside their tent.

The entire night the girl kept convulsing and screaming. Her face would contort into angry faces while tears streamed down her face. She would claw at herself with her fingernails and it was all Inuyasha and Kagome could do to keep her from hurting herself.

In the morning the girl finally stirred.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the two hovering above her. "Can I have some space please?" she asked coldly. Her expression didn't change at all.

Inuyasha and Kagome moved back, letting her sit up. Kagome passed her a small cup of water.

The girl nodded her thanks, picked it up, and downed the whole cup instantly. Then, when she was done, she stretched her neck, stood up, and left the tent.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

The girl stopped, looking back. "What do you mean? I'm going away. Isn't that what you want? I would just be a hindrance to your search for the crystal. I must look for someone."

Kagome stepped forward and replied, "Who are you looking for? And how did you know we were looking for the crystal?"

Before the girl replied, Miroku and Shippou walked up saying, "Alright we're back. There is nothing to suggest that there are any crystal fragments here."

Miroku turned to the girl and said, "Oh, and who is this? Ma'am you-"

He froze. He was staring at her fervently. Normally he would have started flirting but now he just stood staring at her.

"What's wrong Miroku?" little Shippou asked.

Miroku's eye twitched and then he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl blinked a few times and then answered, "Becca."

"Your aura is…" he stepped forward, "it's… What are you?"

The girl, now known as Becca, looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, and then back at Miroku. "I'm complicated."

"You're pretty," Shippou suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him, slightly angry, except for Becca. Becca, startling everyone, smiled and said, "Thank you."

At this point she sighed and told everyone, "I knew you were looking for the crystal because you have a large chunk of it on your necklace. No, I'm not going to steal it. I have no need for that crystal. All I want. All I need, is to find Naraku."

"You're looking for him too?" Shippou asked.

Becca looked at him and said, "You're all looking for him?"

"Yes," Kagome put in, "Would you like to join us? I'm sure we'll find him faster if we're all working together."

At first Becca said, "I prefer to work alone." Then something changed in her countenance. Just slightly. It was a quick change but it was definitely there and then Becca said, "But I've been alone for so long. Maybe I could join you, if not just for a little while."

Inuyasha hadn't said anything up to this point, which started Kagome. So Kagome said, "Inuyasha can I talk to you for a moment? In private? You too Miroku."

The two boys followed Kagome back into the woods a little ways, leaving Shippou and Kirara with Becca.

Before either boy could say anything, Kagome asked, "What are your thoughts about this girl? I feel like something is strange about her."

Miroku held his chin as he said, "When I looked at her, at first all I saw was a beautiful girl. Then, after a moment, evil started to leak out of her. She looked like she was a walking cage. Her eyes bore such sadness and anger that I became afraid to just stand there watching. I think something has possessed that poor girl."

Inuyasha now spoke up, "I didn't see that. What I saw was someone completely bent on revenge. I think, whoever that person is, she won't hurt any of us. All she wants is to get her hands on Naraku."

Miroku shook his head and said, "Maybe so, but I think we should all keep our eyes open just in case."

The trio stepped back out and were shocked at what they found. Kirara was lying on her back while Becca scratched her stomach and Shippou was sitting on her shoulders laughing and talking with her. When Becca noticed the three come back, she stopped petting Kirara and placed Shippou back on her ground. Her smile left and an immovable mask returned.

Miroku flinched as Inuyasha said, "Why are you looking for Naraku?"

Becca scowled at the ground and spat. She looked back up and said, "He killed a friend. I'm going to repay the favor. He was not the only one that had a hand in it. I've killed all but two of them."

"Naraku is one, but who's the other?" Kagome asked.

Becca wrinkled her nose and answered, "Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and Becca noticed. "Do you know Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "He's my stupid brother."

"We should get moving," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded but Becca stopped them and said, "I need to tell you all something. I'm very dangerous to be around. If I ever leave without saying anything, do NOT come looking for me. And not only that, but if you find me, leave. Just run away. If I come back... be wary."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Becca shook her head. She refused to answer anymore questions they asked, so from there they all moved on in there search for the crystal and Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Please review so I know what I need to work on and what you would like to see in my later chapters. I'm a first time writer so don't be too harsh on me now. :) Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys, Tari here (a. k. a. MyBrokenFuture), with another chapter. I didn't even wait for any reviews to write this because I was just so excited. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked.<p>

Becca looked at Kagome sadly and shook her head. She turned slightly so she was faced away from the group, staring out past trees, her mind wandering.

Shippou crawled over to her and sat in her lap. Becca looked slightly startled, but then smiled slightly and patted his head. "Can I eat your share if you don't want it?" he asked.

Becca chuckled and nodded.

He jumped up but Kagome snatched the bowl away and said, "No, Shippou you've had enough."

Before anyone said anything more Becca frowned, "Why not? Shouldn't he be allowed to eat however much he wants? I hate this sitting here. I'm going for a walk. Don't expect me back for a while."

Shippou grabbed the bowl back and started eating while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku stared after her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged saying, "Whatever. She can do what she wants." Kagome looked slightly irritated by this, so she looked at Miroku. He wasn't paying attention, he was still staring after Becca.

A little bit later everyone was settling down to rest. Inuyasha stood up and told everyone he would be right back. As soon as he was out of sight he followed Becca's scent. He was curious as to where she could have gone for an hour.

As he jumped from tree to tree her scent started to get stronger. He was catching up. Then he heard whimpering. His ears twitched as he listened. It sounded like a wounded animal. Suddenly, the whimpering cut out and there was a growl. Inuyasha crept closer to hear what it was saying.

The voice was growling, "You're weak. Let me out and you can have what you want. You know I can find Naraku faster than you. And Sesshomaru. I can find them both quickly and then I will kill them slowly. I will make them suffer and then you will have had your revenge. Let me out."

Inuyasha was startled when he heard Becca's voice. He was saying, "No. I will never let you out. I can't let you hurt anyone else. Aah! Stop hurting me."

Inuyasha stuck his head through the trees and saw Becca lying on the ground. She was writhing in pain. But... she was alone. There was no one around her. Who could possibly be hurting her.

That's when Inuyasha saw a sort of spirit floating in circles around her. He couldn't make out what it looked like except that it was shaped like a person.

It leaned towards her and that angry voice hissed, "You're WEAK. These people you joined are suspicious of you. Before you know it they will turn on you and you won't be able to run. They will try to hurt you, and then you'll have no choice but to kill them. Or... you could let me out and I will kill them for you."

"No!" Becca screamed, before gasping and arching her back like she couldn't contain what was inside her. Her body shook and she kept digging her fingers into the ground and then releasing again. "Stop. Please."

The spirit seemed to rear back like it was going to strike her, but then it froze in place. It turned slightly and Inuyasha felt a coldness seep into him. He knew it was looking right at him. He turned and ran as fast as he could back to the group. He composed himself before joining them again. Rather than talking, he lay down in his makeshift bed, and tried his best to sleep. He knew he wouldn't get any rest tonight though.

In the morning Becca was back. She was sitting in a nearby tree, swinging her leg and waiting for everyone to get up so they could leave. Once packed Kagome asked, "Where did you go last night, Becca? You still weren't back by the time I went to sleep."

Inuyasha tensed, waiting for her answer.

Becca didn't seem to notice, instead she just continued to stare into the woods and answered, "I was walking. I have insomnia so walking usually calms me down enough to rest a little. I found a clearing and got a little rest. I didn't come back till this morning. Early."

Kagome said, "I'm sorry you have insomnia. It must be hard for you, not being able to sleep."

"I've gotten used to it," was the reply.

"Has anyone heard anything from Songo?" Kagome asked.

Shippou replied, "I got a message not that long ago saying she would be finished with her family's mourning ceremony in a couple of days. She says she'll meet us at the seventh village."

Kagome nodded and said, "Well, let's get going."

As they started walking, Becca stayed away from the group. She followed them from a little farther behind. Detached.

Miroku slowed down until he was walking beside her.

She glanced at him but quickly looked away, hoping he would go on ahead. When he didn't do or say anything, she stopped walking, hoping he would continue on with the group. He stopped walking as well.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Miroku looked at her and said, "I want to know about your friend."

Becca cast her gaze downwards and said, "I would rather not talk about it."

He smiled sympathetically and replied, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't feel like I can trust you until I know more."

She looked at him, startled, and then looked away again. Her eyes closed and she explained, "His name was Jack. He wasn't just a friend, he was my lover."

A tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye and Miroku said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and continued, "We were sitting at home drinking tea. It was a normal day, we didn't have anything to do so we were just talking. I don't know how it happened, but someone came in and I couldn't move my body. I was frozen in place. Naraku came in and... he..." Becca started shaking but rather than with tears her eyes shone with anger. "He murdered Jack in front of my eyes. I loved him, and he murdered him. Naraku looked at me, laughing, and told me that killing Jack was the only way. I never found out what he meant. After that I searched for all involved in his murder. I kill them. Now all that's left are Sesshomaru and Naraku. They are cowards. Hiding from me. They deserve death."

Becca crouched down, hugging herself like she was falling apart and that's all she could do to hold herself together. Miroku bent over but, rather than hugging her like he would do for any other beautiful woman, he helped her stand. He led her forward to catch up with the group. As they walked he kept a hand on her arm to make sure she stayed with them, not far away like before.

"Are you alright, Becca?" Kagome asked, stopping.

She looked up, a smile forming on her face. "I'm fine," she lied.

Everyone knew she was lying, but nobody said anything. They hardly knew her so what was the point of arguing.

"Inuyasha," Becca said suddenly.

"What?" he asked, wary.

"How would you feel if I killed your brother?"

Inuyasha laughed and replied, "I would feel angry that I didn't get to kill him first."

Becca smiled, a genuine smile. "Good. I would hate to kill your brother if you actually liked him. Though I would kill him anyways."

"Go ahead."

Becca chuckled as they continued walking. Miroku no longer held her arm but she kept up with the group, a constant smile on her face. She was beginning to like her new found friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for reading. Please review. I love writing but I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. Help me! Am I portraying these characters correctly? THANK YOU! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Tari here. Here's chapter 3. I tried to put in more action because I know that's what people wanted. Haha!** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked at Becca through the corner of his eye. She seemed perfectly normal now. He remembered seeing her in the clearing, that apparition swirling around her.<p>

It was telling Becca to let it out of somewhere. Was Becca keeping it prisoner? But it hurt her. If she was keeping it prisoner why didn't she just let it go so it would stop hurting her.

Becca looked at Inuyasha and said, "Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for the past two minutes."

Everyone stopped walking and Kagome looked at him and snapped, "Inuyasha! Really! You're worse than Miroku."

"Hey!" Miroku interjected.

Becca didn't stop watching Inuyasha.

"I wasn't staring at her because of that," Inuyasha growled in reply.

"Then why would you do that?" Kagome yelled.

"I was watching her because I saw-" he stopped. Becca's eyes had widened slightly before going into an unreadable mask.

"What did you see?" she asked simply. Coldly.

"Nothing."

Becca stepped forward and asked with an evil glint in her eye, "What did you see?"

Inuyasha swallowed. He was going to reply that he saw nothing again when he saw the apparition from before through Becca's eyes. It was watching him, an smirk on its face.

"That," Inuyasha whispered.

Becca stepped back, the apparition gone. A look of horror crossed over her face and she said, "Perhaps I should go."

Kagome looked at her and said, "What? You just got here. Besides didn't we agree that it would be faster finding Naraku if we worked together?"

Becca glared at her, pale, and snapped, "It's dangerous to have me around. At the moment I think Miroku and Inuyasha are correct in their suspicions. If you found out what I was… what I've done… then you would all want me dead. I… I don't want… to hurt anyone else…"

Kagome looked at her, confused, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Miroku swallowed and said, "Then it's true."

Becca looked at him and Kagome asked, "What's true?"

Miroku said, "That there's something living inside her. I felt something strange. Like Becca was a cage. Remember me saying it? I think a demon is living inside her. Possessing her."

Becca turned away from the ground. She stared at the ground for a moment before replying, "You're wrong. I'm not possessed."

"You don't smell like a demon though. And you look 100% human," Inuyasha input.

She looked back over her shoulder and said, "That's because I am human. And demon."

Everyone looked confused and startled. So Becca faced them and explained, "I was born to two completely human parents at the same time that another child was born to two completely demon parents. The two couples approached each other, wanting to conduct an experiment. So they took the two newborns, and connected their souls. The bodies morphed together, creating a monster. A creature that was 100% demon AND 100% human. That's me."

She swallowed as if saying this hurt her body. She rubbed her arms and looked at the sky as she finished, "One side of me wants nothing more than to be human. To have friends, family, and love. The other side is a monster. A monster with such power that could destroy everything in its path if it were released. It hides inside me. Every day it hurts me. Wanting to be let go. It wants to kill."

Becca looked at Miroku and silently as him to retell the story of Jack. He told them about his murder, and how Becca had seen it, and how she had killed them.

Then suddenly Becca said, "What I didn't say was that I let my inner monster out for their deaths. She killed them. She let them linger and suffer. I was so afraid by her power that I fought against her. I fought against my own body. Our souls are intertwined, so every time I bound her tighter, and locked her away, it hurt me.

"I could go off at any moment and kill you all. It's dangerous to be around me. So you see, I need to be on my own."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and said, "Get over it. You're stuck with us. We may have just met you but already you've opened up more than Inuyasha."

"Hey!"

"But anyways," Kagome continued, ignoring Inuyasha's angry outburst, "From what it sounds like you may be dangerous. But doesn't it hurt more when you're alone? Wouldn't it be better to have friends to take away some of your pain? I'm okay with you staying with us, despite the danger. What about you guys?"

Shippou instantly shouted, "I'd be happy to let her stay with us."

Miroku then said, "It may be dangerous, but the more beautiful women the better."

Kirara rubbed against Becca's legs, purring.

Inuyasha looked hesitant. He was the only one that saw that monster. She wasn't in chains either. She seemed more free than everyone realized.

Kagome smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he screeched.

"Well? Don't you want to have her around? She's nice isn't she? Don't you like her?"

"Depends. Is that a trick question?"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha did a face plant.

"We'd love to have you around," Kagome said, sitting on Inuyasha's back.

Becca smiled slightly and said, "I suppose… I will stay with you… if not for a little longer. I can't contain her forever though. One of these days I will not be able to hide and she will win. At that point you must kill me."

"We won't have to," Kagome said, "Because she won't win. You will."

Miroku froze when he heard a chuckle. A shiver ran down his spine. It hadn't come from Becca. It had come from within Becca. Then he dismissed it. No point in worrying about what you can't change.

After that, in a couple of days they reached the town.

"Hey guys," Songo greeted her friends, walking up. She had all her demon hunting armor on and her large boomerang weapon attached to her back. When she saw Becca she drew it and asked, "Who's that?"

"She's a new friend. She's also looking for revenge from Naraku. Her name is Becca," Kagome replied.

"She has a very evil aura. Where did you meet her? She has darkness behind her eyes. What are you?"

Becca sighed and turned away. "Someone else can tell her. I'm tired of repeating myself."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou all did their best to explain who and what Becca was to Songo. When they were done she looked slightly irritated and confused.

"Why are you looking for Naraku?" she asked.

"He killed Jack. Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I heard that park. But why Naraku?"

Becca span around and grabbed Songo by the arms, lifting her in the air. Becca's eyes turned coal black and she hissed, "I loved Jack more than anything. Naraku took him away."

Songo narrowed her eyes and said, "Why don't you kill yourself then?"

Becca dropped her and stumbled backwards. She sat down and cried, "Because I'm afraid. Jack is dead, so if I die… I'm afraid of what he'll say to me. Jack was very peaceful. He disapproved violence, even for his own sake. I'm afraid of what he'll say to me for all those people that I've killed. I'm afraid."

She held her face and sobbed.

Suddenly, a whirlwind came out of nowhere and started sweeping through the town. It lifted buildings, it tore up trees, and it spun people around. It swirled around the group and then dissipated. There was nothing left but the group standing in a clearing.

Standing across the clearing was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha. Are you ready to hand over the sword and the Shikon jewel?"

Inuyasha drew his father's sword and growled, "No. But I am ready to-"

He was interrupted by Becca shoving past him. She approached Sesshomaru and stood a little in front of him.

"You are Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you remember me?"

"No."

Becca's face contorted with rage and she shrieked at him, "If you're going to kill Jack then at least have the decency to remember it."

"Jack? Oh yes. Now I remember. The weak fool that kept you from transforming into a more powerful form. A more useful form. I see you still fight even though it's useless."

Becca took a step forward, her fury evident in her movement. "You deserve nothing but death. Why did you kill Jack?"

"As I said. He kept you from transforming."

Becca roared. A snarl ripped its way up her throat and through the air. She dashed forward and grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's neck. "Any last words before I tear your head off?"

He didn't even try to get away, instead he smiled. "Yes actually," he said. He looked down at Becca's form and laughed, "Jack didn't love you."

Becca looked startled, hesitating on the kill. "Wh… what?"

"Jack. Didn't. Love. You. He stayed with you out of pity. He kept saying how you would kill yourself if he ever decided to leave you. Being such a nice guy he pretended to love you so you wouldn't die. He didn't want to have your death on his conscious."

Becca released Sesshomaru's throat, tear welling up in her eyes. She was in shock. She fell to her knees, crying. She kept gasping out, "Didn't love me? He didn't love me? I don't understand. Pity?"

Sesshomaru kicked her to the side and Becca lay where she landed, unmoving. "Now that she's out of the way. Inuyasha, give me the sword and allow me to kill you."

Inuyasha stepped forward, whispering to Kagome, "Kagome stay back. I'll protect you."

Kagome nodded and turned to Shippou. "Let's help Becca."

"Yeah." Shippou nodded.

Songo stepped forward like she was going to help Inuyasha but he quickly snapped, "Help Kagome and Shippou. I will handle Sesshomaru."

Miroku stepped forward and said, "Shouldn't I just use my wind tunnel?"

That's when Naraku's bugs came out of nowhere. They were just waiting to poison Miroku.

Miroku nodded when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face and followed Kagome, Shippou, and Songo to Becca.

As Inuyasha fought they all knelt over Becca.

Kagome shook her shoulder and said, "Becca. Are you alright? Snap out of it."

Becca kept muttering to herself, "Didn't love me. Pity. I loved him. How could he not love me? I don't understand. Didn't love me?"

Miroku pushed Kagome aside and said, "Let me see if I can help." He bent over, getting closer and closer to Becca's face. At first there was no reaction, so Miroku leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes went wide and her fist swung up and punched Miroku away from her.

"Ow," he landed on his butt.

Becca was breathing heavily, anger seeping out of her pores. "He did love me. He said it every day. If he stayed with me out of pity then it wouldn't have mattered to him whether he said it or not. He was nice. He wouldn't have broken my heart. He would have told me the truth. HE DID LOVE ME!"

She jumped up and sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Everyone gasped when two large black wings sprouted from her back. Becca's skin darkened until she was jet black. If it were night she would have blended so well they couldn't see her.

Inuyasha froze when he saw the sharp teeth and claws reaching for Sesshomaru. Her eyes were like black diamonds and one long horn stuck out of her forehead.

"DIE!" she screamed. Inuyasha jumped back as she grabbed Sesshomaru. Her claws dug into his flesh and her teeth grabbed his throat. She tore and ripped, blood flying everywhere.

Sesshomaru let loose a blood curdling scream. He had never felt such pain. He was losing enough blood to feel weak, but not enough to die. He so wanted to die that that very moment. He kept screaming, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

Becca looked him in the eyes and he saw that it wasn't Becca he was looking at. He was looking at a monster. Becca was chained in the back of her eyes. Becca looked up and gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, before he was consumed.

The monster Becca ripped his head apart and crumbled the bones. In the end, there was hardly anything left of Sesshomaru.

The now blood spattered creature turned towards the group. She licked her fingers, a smile crossing her face. She looked evil.

She chuckled and said, "Now you all see how I look. I'm free. Becca's anger let me go. Her lust for revenge. Hahaha! Would anyone else like to go next?" She looked straight at Kagome as she said, "Perhaps the girl that wanted to keep me in check. To HELP Becca."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and snapped, "You'll have to go through me."

"Alright, I'm flexible," was the reply. She leaned forward on her toes, crouching slightly, and said, "Well? Come at me."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and snapped, "No. You can't. Becca is still in there."

The monster's lip twitched and she snarled, "Yes of course. Don't fight me. Let me kill you all without a fight just because you're worried you might hurt Becca. You don't even know Becca. You just met her. Come now Inuyasha. Have you gone soft? I could teach you about being a real demon. That's what I am. I could help you become the full-fledged demon that you wanted to become."

Inuyasha hesitated.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then. Well that was chapter 3. I will continue to write whether people like it or not because I really need to get this out of my head. On the other hand, you can make it better by rating. I love it when people rate. I can even add in characters. When you review, tell me a name and whether or not you want it to be a good or bad person, and I will add them into my story. Just give me names. I just want to get some feedback from you guys. K? Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, afraid.

Her voice snapped him out of it. Leaning forward and holding his father's sword in front of him once more, he growled, "I can do that myself. I don't need you."

"That's too bad." The monster's eye gleamed. "I would have enjoyed your company. Now you will join the many souls that fuel my thirst for power. I will even be nice and allow you to die in any way you wish. Go ahead. Choose."

Shippou quivered next to Kirara.

"What happened to Becca?" Miroku whispered.

"What was that?" the monster asked, hearing Miroku's voice, but not his words.

"What happened to Becca?" Miroku asked louder.

The Becca imposter smiled, stepping forward. "Oh Miroku. Would you like to join me? I know you would love to live in the company of a powerful woman. I live inside Becca for I am half of her so I've seen the way you look at her. The way you want to comfort her whenever you see the sad look in her eyes."

Suddenly, Becca laughed. It was an evil noise that tore shivers up everyone's spines. She leaned closer and explained, "I actually had a hand in killing Jack. I love him because we share a heart, but I felt he was too close to her. So I held her down while Naraku and the others planned his death.

"She would love to kill me. To kill herself. But because I am part of her, she can't. My survival instinct is too strong. She has less control than she thinks."

Inuyasha suddenly ran forward yelling, "Shut up! You talk too much!" He swung the sword just as Becca flew up into the air.

She flew down at him, swinging her arm back and knocking him across the clearing. He flew one way; his sword flew the other way. Becca turned towards the group. Songo stood, drawing her giant boomerang and threw it at Becca.

To everyone's surprise Becca caught it with one hand. She laughed and stuck it in the ground next to her. "Did you think that would work?" the monster chuckled. She was toying with them.

She stretched out her wings, preparing to pounce. Then Inuyasha came out of nowhere and slashed at one of her wings. The creature screamed in pain, doubling over for a moment. She rolled to her left to get away from Inuyasha's reaching claws before jumping up.

She looked over her shoulder at the torn wing. It was dripping black liquid. She tried stretching it and winced in pain. "You surprised me Inuyasha. I guess I will have to fight without wings today. Congratulations."

Her wings crinkled and folded so they were pressed against her back. Then they started to fade before everyone's eyes, almost like they were melting into her skin. They were soon gone.

Inuyasha, who had taken the moment of distraction to grab his sword, now stood in front of her. He pointed his sword at her and yelled, "You've got no chance."

The monster stepped forward, a snarl tearing up her throat, before she suddenly froze.

Nobody breathed. Nobody moved. The world was silent for a moment while the creature got a strange look on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't decipher what was truly in her countenance.

That's when she grabbed her chest, breathing heavily. "What are you doing to me?" she gasped. A voice seemed to float on the air around her. It was saying, "You cannot hurt them. I know what you were going to do. I will not allow you." The voice changed. It said, more fervently, "Inuyasha! Now! Kill her. Kill me. While I can still hold her."

Inuyasha ran forward, not hesitating to slice at her throat.

Inuyasha stopped when an arrow came out of nowhere, piercing the monster's shoulder.

She screeched. Inuyasha gasped when he saw the two black orbs that were her eyes fade back to normal. Now two normal, stormy gray eyes looked out at him. She cried out, feeling the obvious pain of the sacred arrow.

She stumbled forward as the rest of her body went back to normal. The claws. The teeth. The horn. Her skin turned back to her regular shade of pink. "I'm sorry," came her weak voice, as she collapsed in front of them.

Looking up at Kagome, Inuyasha asked, "What did you do that for? I could have just killed her."

Kagome's hand were shaking as she looked at the now still figure, still dripping blood. "I don't know," she said, "My hands were moving of their own accord."

"Whatever. As long as it's over," Inuyasha put in.

Miroku stepped forward, bending over Becca's body. Her face was peaceful. Not happy, but not creased in anger either. Miroku looked back up and said, "This is far from over. We shall just wait to see what happens when she awakes."

Shippou stepped forward now, wrapping a bead necklace around Becca's throat. "There, just like Inuyasha's. Now if this happens again, you can just tell her to sit."

Kagome examined the beads. They looked the same, who's to say they wouldn't act the same.

Inuyasha looked at Shippou and asked angrily, "Where did you get those?"

Shippou looked slightly disconcerted as he walked away saying, "I can't seem to remember. Oh well."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku said, "Come on. Help me set up camp. We might as well stay here."

There came a gasp from Songo. Everyone looked at her, asking 'What?' "Sesshomaru!" she reminded them. "She killed him."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well at least that's off our hands now."

Everyone started to make camp, while they traded off watching Becca. Inuyasha kept his claws trained on her to slash at any moment. Shippou fell asleep on his watch. Kagome asked Becca questions that were never answered the whole time. Songo didn't care very much. And when Miroku came. He was very diligent.

Miroku mumbled, "Becca. Why must such a beautiful creature be forced into such a hideous predicament?" He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Her face turned red and she cried in her sleep, "Jack. Don't leave me alone."

Miroku frowned slightly. He ran his hand over the arrow they still hadn't removed. He felt so bad for her than he could no longer sit and watch. He grabbed the arrow and, holding his other hand on her shoulder, ripped it out quickly.

Her body jolted once, but she did not wake.

He tossed the arrow to the side and stared at his right hand, the one with the wind tunnel. He looked away, anger evident on his face. "Naraku," Miroku muttered, "You will die."

Miroku suddenly smiled, deciding to take advantage of the moment. He grabbed Becca's nearest butt cheek and squeezed. He didn't expect the fist that slammed into his own cheek. His face.

He bent over, cradling his bruised eye and bleeding nose as Becca sat up. A hand flitted to her mouth briefly before she let out the contents of her stomach on the ground.

"She's awake," Miroku called out as she heaved.

Everyone had just gathered when she finished. She sat back, covering her hands. Everyone could see the tears than ran down her face though. "I'm so sorry," she bawled.

Inuyasha said sarcastically, "What are you sorry about? It's not like you just tried to murder us all or anything."

Kagome snapped, "Sit, boy!" When Inuyasha had hit the ground, grumbling angrily, she walked to Becca and leaned over her. "Are you alright, Becca?"

There was no reply as Becca just sat there, whimpering.

Shippou started to rub a medical salve on Becca's wounds. Becca hissed a sharp intake of breath at the contact.

Songo then asked, "Is it true, Becca?"

Becca removed her arm just enough to look at Songo curiously.

"Is it true that you want to kill yourself? Do you want to die?"

Kagome looked about to protest but Becca interrupted, "Yes. I wish to die. I am still afraid though. What would Jack say to me? About what just happened."

"That wasn't your fault," Kagome interjected. "That was the other you. The evil part of you that you can't control. The demon child."

Becca turned and said, "Her name is Malum."

Kagome looked up, confused. "I've never heard of a name like that."

Becca explained, "Its Latin for Evil."

"Malum," Miroku muttered. As it rolled off his tongue the air seemed to darken. Everyone shivered.

"I'm sorry I've done this. I should go before I hurt any of you again. I'm sorry this happened. I'll go." She started to get up but suddenly her body convulsed and she collapsed back down. She wheezed for a moment before saying, "Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Your arrow… it tried to purify my body…"

"What?"

"You tried to purify my body… but… Malum… she… she's so bad… it bounced back and damaged my own body… my heart… my brain… I feel weak."

"Just stay there. You're not going anywhere. We'll take care of you."

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "She just turned into a monster and tried to kill us and we're STILL going to help her."

Expecting Kagome to answer, Inuyasha was startled when Miroku broke in, "Yes. We are."

Kagome nodded, satisfied, and said, "Miroku you watch her while we finished making camp. I'll get something for us all to eat."

He nodded as everyone dispersed.

Miroku reached out a hand, patting the top of Becca's head before continuing to apply the healing ointment.

"Why are you and Kagome so determined for me to stay?" Becca unexpectedly asked.

Miroku smiled and replied, "I think it's because she sees what I see in this situation."

"What is that?"

"She sees a girl that is struggling to find her own bit of peace and happiness in a cruel world. Kagome, I think, does not want to see you suffer alone."

"And you?"

"I see a beautiful and weary travel… hoping for a rest… but at every corner finding something to fight against her. As if the world would like you to suffer."

"…"

Miroku waited, hoping for an answer. He let go of hoping, not hearing a reply.

Forlornly, Becca finally answered, "I cannot give you what you seek. I still love Jack, despite the many years since he died. I will always love him."

Miroku leaned back mumbling, "I know. I'm merely causing myself pain… but I can't help it. I feel that you need love, whether you'll return it or not."

Becca rolled away from him, her breath evening out. They were deep. That of a tired person.

"Miroku. Can you feel that?" Inuyasha abruptly asked, shocking him.

Miroku stood, looking around. There was a dark aura on the clearing. Something was coming. Something drawn by the terror that was left from the recent battle.

Demons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tari here. I have written another chapter, I hope you guys like it. I know you guys** **keep asking for more action but as you can see I'm really not that good at writing it. I'm trying though. And I know one or two people asked about the relationship that is building between Becca and Miroku. I** **don't really know where I'm going with that yet, but we'll see. I'm thinking about showing you guys a flashback of what happened when Becca saw Jack die so that maybe I can do something like Kikyo and Inuyasha. You know, one thought to die but comes back. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Kagome bolted up right. She reached out and grabbed her bow and arrows, looking around the clearing.<p>

Inuyasha and Miroku stood on one side of her while Shippou, Kirara, and Songo stood on her other side. Becca stood up more slowly, and stayed behind them, farther away.

A monster stepped out of the woods, heading straight for them. It's limbs swayed by its sides as if they were too long to hold up. Behind it came another, similar looking. Behind it came different shapes and sizes. Some much larger and some much smaller. A few looked more sentient than the others.

A couple came more slowly, waiting to judge the strength of the group in the clearing.

One particularly stood apart. It was weaving in and out of the other demons like a shadow, hiding one moment and then popping out another.

Inuyasha stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "Let me take care of this. Tetsaiga can take care of them easily."

Miroku jumped up and said, "No, let me just use my wind tunnel."

"Poisonous bugs!" Kagome shouted, pointing them out. They had just come out of the forest.

"This is the work of Naraku," Songo commented, then said, "Inuyasha let us have some fun too."

The monsters were getting closer now. Some started charging, causing all of the others to run faster as well.

Before anyone could react Becca hissed loudly. Inuyasha was going to turn and see what was wrong but his body didn't respond.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" Miroku gasped beside him.

"It's the Freeze. I've felt it before," Becca interjected. She continued, "This is the same… as… when Jack died."

Kagome screeched, "Their coming. We need to do something."

Becca flashed past. Now standing in front of them, she held her arms straight out and a field of red smoke stretched out. It covered the entire group except for Becca. Becca, whom was standing outside the field, now bent over, looking tired.

"How come you can move?" Inuyasha snapped angrily, "And what is this red stuff?"

Becca glanced over her shoulder briefly before facing the oncoming hoard, now closing in. "As I said, I've felt this before. I've had a lot of time on my hands and have forced myself to get to know and become immune to every toxin, power, poison, etc., that I come across. It can no longer affect me."

The demons now grew so close that Becca disappeared. They converged on the red field and fought each other. The field protected them well though, nothing got in.

Kagome lurched forward all of a sudden. "It's gone," she gasped. Then, standing, she turned to the others. They all started falling out of their stupor at the same time.

As Inuyasha, the last to become normal, started to move, the red field started to fade.

Miroku heard Becca's voice crying out. He couldn't hear what she said, but it sounded angry.

A demon suddenly burst through the field, grabbing at Kagome. Inuyasha cut it apart instantly.

With the entire group now able to move, they cut through the demons rather quickly. The more sentient ones started to attack as the numbers started to dwindle. They were stronger and harder to kill.

Miroku swung his staff, cutting through the nearest demon to him. When it dissipated he saw Becca locked in fierce combat with a humanoid looking demon.

He ran towards her but froze when he saw what was happening.

The demon, a female, was laughing and cutting at Becca's body. Every time Becca was cut, Miroku expected a reaction, but she stayed unemotional, as if she couldn't show weakness to her opponent. What startled him the most though, was that a ghostly apparition was holding Becca back. She could retaliate for it was all she could do to keep her vitals from getting stabbed.

"Suu will kill you!" the demon kept crying out.

Miroku flew forward and swung his staff at the apparition. It dissipated only to reform and fly into Becca's body. While that had happened the opposing demon had stopped a moment, startled by the newcomer. Becca had taken that moment to lean forward and tear her head from her shoulders.

When she had fallen Becca fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air. She clutched at her stomach, a wound bleeding from it profusely.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, crouching down to her.

Becca spat out some blood before standing slowly. "She was right," Becca muttered.

"Who was right about what?" Miroku questioned.

Becca ignored him, running by and attacking another demon as blood dripped from multiple wounds.

As Inuyasha cut down the last demon in the clearing, Songo asked loudly and for all to hear, "Becca why did you just stand there?"

Everyone looked at Songo as Becca froze in her place. "What do you mean?" Becca asked.

Songo stepped forward menacingly and snapped, "Do you think I'm blind? Towards the end of the battle you just stood there as a demon tore at your skin. You didn't even try to guard yourself, much less retaliate. Why did you do that?"

Becca glared at her but turned away. "I have no reason to explain myself to you."

Songo stepped forward again, raising a fist and swinging. It slammed into the back of Becca's skull, knocking her over.

Miroku jumped forward, clutching Becca's limp body. At the same time Inuyasha jumped in front of Songo and snapped, "What'd ya do that for?"

Songo was staring at her fist, anger evident on her face. "Why do we keep her with us? She's nothing but trouble. She even tried to kill us. We don't know her so how can we trust her?"

Kagome opened her mouth to defend Becca, but then closed it, doubt in her eyes.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Shippou watched the confrontation fearfully.

Miroku was the only one that would say anything. He spoke out, "Kagome you see it too don't you?"

Kagome turned, confused. "See what?"

"The mark."

"Mark?"

Inuyasha now leaned down, looking at what Miroku was referring to. There was a star etched into the back of Becca's neck. Like it was drawn with a knife.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Now everyone crowded around, looking at the mark.

Miroku replied, "It's the mark of punishment."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he growled, "That's not possible. The only people that get that mark are the ones that commit crimes against the Shinigami."

"What crimes does a Shinigami actually care about? I always thought they didn't have rules," Shippou cut in.

Miroku looked up. "There are very few that people know of. Most of the crimes can only be committed by another Shinigami."

"But wouldn't that mean…"

Everyone looked at Becca from new eyes. Was she a Shinigami?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Make sure to review so I know what you guys want to add and what to have less of, characters, etc. For one thing, do you guys LIKE the relationship between Miroku and Becca. I might have a little scene between them later. There are a lot of possibilities with this. Help me out guys!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Tari here, again. It took me a while to write this chapter. I had so many ideas spinning around in my head that I couldn't decide what to do. Alright, so I explain some things about Becca's past in this so we don't just have an unexplained character in here. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone staring at me?" Becca finally burst out, spinning around. They had all been walking towards the village for a couple of hours and Becca just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

Kagome quickly looked away, not saying anything.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze.

Shippou laughed nervously.

Songo tensed.

Kirara meowed.

Miroku sighed and asked, "Becca can I talk to you for a moment?"

Her eyes widened slightly and her skin crawled. A little voice in the back of her head whispered to her. She remembered her demon. The demon living inside her. It had told her they would betray her. They would never trust her the way she wanted them to.

She nodded reluctantly and followed him out of earshot.

He turned so they weren't facing the group and he asked, "Are you alright?"

Becca licked her lips and nodded. When he asked a second time she growled, "I'm fine now tell me what this is about. If you guys no longer trust me then I need to know now so I can leave now before…"

"Before what?" Miroku gazed at her.

She swallowed. Shaking her head she said, "Just tell me what's happening?"

Taking a deep breath, Miroku spoke, "There's some speculation as to who you are. You have attacked us and a few of us, I won't say who, wonder if you can be trusted."

Becca flinched. This was what she had been waiting for. She turned slightly away, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, as we were talking, something came up. Something strange. While you were sleeping, we saw something on the back of your neck."

Becca turned back to him angrily and hissed, "That's none of your business."

"Becca please tell me. If you don't then we won't be able to trust you fully."

A tear escaped Becca's composure at that. She quickly wiped it off her face and looked at the sky. She mumbled something under her breath. It sounded like, "Forgive me, Jack."

Before Miroku could say or do anything, Becca had shoved him hard enough he flew into a tree and she was running away.

Inuyasha had seen what happened and quickly started the pursuit.

Kagome went to Miroku and asked, "Are you okay?"

Miroku nodded, shrugging his shoulder. He stared after Becca sadly, wondering what exactly she had done that she couldn't say anything about it.

Inuyasha was suddenly standing there growling, "I lost her. She might as well have never existed."

Kagome glanced at Shippou, he was holding something and waving at them.

The group padded over to him.

"She left this behind. She has to come back for it. Right?" He looked so innocent. He seemed sad that she had left.

"Wait a moment," Inuyasha gasped. He reached out, snatching it from Shippou's hand. "That's…"

Kagome looked closer at it, not recognizing it. "What is it?"

Miroku glanced over and breathed, "No way. It's been lost for hundreds of years. No one has been able to find it. Has she had it all this time since that old man died?"

Songo looked over their shoulders and snapped, "That's demon of a girl was hiding this? She doesn't deserve to keep it."

"What is it?" Kagome screeched, angry that they were ignoring her.

Inuyasha turned to her, holding the small, red jewel up. "This stone is called Katsumi. This is the stone of self-control. Hundreds of years ago an old man created this and said he would give it to his heir when he died. No one knew who the heir was though. He then died alone several years later and when they searched his home the stone was nowhere to be seen. It's been lost for all this while."

Songo now said, "I bet that stupid girl stole the stone from the true heir."

"What does the stone do?" Kagome asked, looking at her own jewel.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked. "It's called the jewel of self-control."

"There's more?" Shippou gasped, lifting the pillow Becca had used and spilling out a few more jewels.

Inuyasha bent over and examined them. As he picked up each one he spoke their names. "Kokoro, the jewel of heart, mind, and spirit. Kutsuu, the jewel of pain. Shi, the jewel of death. And Kaiya, the jewel of forgiveness."

As he named each of the jewels, Shippou put each one in a small bag together. When they were all inside Shippou said, "We have to find her and return them."

Songo snatched the bag and laughed, "Oh please. There's no way she actually owns them. She probably stole them. You've seen that demonic side of her. She's probably lying that she can't control it too."

Miroku had the sudden urge to slap Songo. Rather than act on it, instead he turned to her and snapped, "Who are you to judge? You have no idea what she's going through. Perhaps she does own them."

Songo stepped forward and growled, "Are you doubting me? You've known me longer than her you know."

For once Miroku wasn't fazed by her pretty face. The only face in his mind now was Becca. He drew himself up and snapped, "Something bad obviously happened to her. What if her hometown was destroyed once, like yours was?"

Songo started to speak but suddenly she looked to her right. There was movement in the trees.

Everyone tensed, watching for the movement again.

Becca stepped out, her face downcast. She was obviously whispering but her voice carried over to them easily as she said, "Please… return me my jewels."

Songo held them up and yelled, "How did you come across them, thief?"

Miroku then said, "Becca I promise you that if you tell us everything about how you got them, and the mark on the back of your neck became there, you will get them back."

She was having a struggle with herself. She looked on the brim of just leaving when finally she spoke, "Fine. I will tell you."

She came closer and sat on the ground in the front of them. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I will start with Katsumi. The old man, Shuusei was his name, did not have any children. He had meant to give the jewel to someone that he believed deserved it the most. At the time I was his servant. I helped him because he was old. One day he came to me saying that he knew he was going to die the next day and wanted me to take the jewel. He told me to take it and run away, never to give it to anyone. He said I would need it later in life.

"Kokoro has a similar story. Except that was given to me by my mother when I was merely a child.

"Kutsuu, Shi, and Kaiya were all given to me at the same time. They have to do with my mark of punishment."

Miroku now sat down, doing his best to pay attention. Everyone else followed suit. Shippou scooted closer than the rest.

Becca forced a smile but quickly let it fall from her face. She then looked up and continued, "I said before that I am half human, half demon, and why. This means I have two mothers, and two fathers. My human mother and father soon died after my birth and so I was given to my demon parents to be raised. There were times when they would hurt me because I was not demon enough. After a few years we were separated by the demon counsel."

Becca swallowed and took another breath. "I was put into isolation because they could not decide whether to put me in the human world, or keep me in the demon world. After two years in isolation, I was 8 years old at this point, they decided to do both. Every year they would move me back and forth. One year in the human world, one in the demon."

Becca grit her teeth angrily and continued, "They tortured me by doing this. Humans didn't know who I was and because of my two years in isolation I had trouble interacting with people. I soon became a loner and ignored all others around me. After a few years of this trading, something happened. When I was 13 years old, I met Jack. He came to me and I tried to ignore him but every time I saw him he wouldn't leave me alone. After leaving and having another year in the demon world, when I returned I thought he would have forgotten me. But instead, he came to me and asked where I had been and said he missed me."

Her breathing was now ragged and she held a hand to her chest. "We became quick friends and by my 15th year we knew everything about each. A few more years and we fell in love and quickly became partners for life. At the age of 19, Jack was murdered. I've already told you how I reacted but… what I didn't say was…"

Miroku realized he had been leaning forward and scooted slightly back to get more comfortable.

Swallowing, Becca said, "Well, when they came to move me, I refused. They tried all they could to get me to move, torture even, but I wouldn't leave. I couldn't. I killed them all. A shinigami had seen me murder them and quickly told the demon counsel. When they found out they captured me, using shinigami considered they couldn't be killed except by another shinigami.

"I was put in a form of jail. Another isolation but this time worse. My breakfast, lunch, and dinner was pain. When I began to get used to it, they would change the form of pain I got. It hurt so much. Well once my sentence was over, I made a deal with the first shinigami I came across. If they would turn me into a shinigami, then I would give them my soul. I never realized that giving away a soul was different for a half-breed like myself.

"When he tried to extract my soul, the demon half of me wouldn't let go. Instead, the shinigami was dragged into my own body. I had absorbed the shinigami. Shinigami don't have souls so it didn't change me except that I then had the powers of the shinigami. When I was found out, they came to me to punish me. I killed so many in self-preservation. I was soon overpowered though. I was put into another punishment cycle, I don't know how many years passed. This time, when I came out, I had the mark on the back of my neck.

"A year later I went back to where Jack had been murdered. A man was living there. At first I was angry but the old man came to me as if he knew me. He said he had been waiting for me. I was confused and then he took my hand and placed inside of it, Kaiya. He told me that my past would be forgiven if only I would let go. I didn't know. I still don't know what he wants me to let go. Because I haven't been forgiven.

"As I left his house a shinigami appeared before me. It didn't attack me like I thought though. Instead, it told me that with all the pain I had received that I would need something to remind my body I was no longer in pain. He gave me Kutsuu. Then he gave me Shi and said that with the power of the shinigami came the power of death. He said that Shi would help me control it.

"And so I took them and that's what happened. Now give them to me."

Songo was still holding them and she drew away saying, "No. I cannot give a criminal these jewels."

"Please," Becca gasped, "It hurts so much. They mean so much to me and Kutsuu really does stifle the pain that I still feel from all of my punishment."

Songo tossed them at her frustratingly.

Becca smiled as she received them and put them in her pocket.

Inuyasha looked up at her and asked, "That's really what happened? You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie?" Becca snapped.

Inuyasha nodded slightly and said, "Okay, fine then. The past is the past and I'm not gonna hold it against you."

Kagome's eyes snapped to him and she said, "You're only saying that because you have things in your own past you want forgiven."

Inuyasha growled and replied, "Partly but I truly believe we should forgive people's past experiences. Not just for my own sake but for Becca's too."

Miroku nodded and said, "I agree. Becca, you deserve forgiveness."

Tears started to fall down Becca's face. Her breathes came in gasps as she sobbed into her hands.

Inuyasha, feeling embarrassed, dashed off to "scout the perimeter".

Shippou took Kirara to help him.

Songo scoffed and ran off to find more food.

Kagome and Miroku sat with Becca as she cried.

Kagome smiled and said, "Becca, I think I finally understand. I'm sorry that all this happened to you."

Becca suddenly looked up and laughed, "You're sorry for me. I commit murder and you're sorry for me? I even kill children and you're sorry for me? No one should feel sorry for me. I'm a criminal. Just like Songo said."

"Songo is just angry that you've had more adventure than her." Kagome smiled. She then stood up and said, "I'll leave you alone." She wandered off with her bow and arrows.

Miroku didn't leave. He sat there and waited for Becca to say something.

"I've told you, I can't love you. Jack is like a burn in my heart. He'll never go away."

Miroku leaned forward and grabbed Becca's hand. "Then let me be the salve that makes the pain from the burn go away."

Becca looked down at his hand holding her own. She sighed and said, "I can't. I feel like I would be betraying Jack."

"Does he not want you to be happy? I think he sounds like the kind of person that would want you to be happy no matter what happens to him."

"You don't know, Jack. Don't try to understand me."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. As I said before, it took me a while to write this. Anyways, if you're wondering, I going to bring back some characters from Becca's past to make it more interesting. And later on, don't know when yet, I've got something really interesting planned that'll startle you out of your pants. On second thought, it'll startled you out of your shoes. I don't think you want to be scared out of your pants. Your friends and family might get a little scared about why you aren't wearing pants.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Tari here. Another chapter done. And whew! That was an interesting one. Be prepared for some crazy things happening. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>That same day Kagome voiced her fears that Becca would run away as soon as she acquired her jewels. The group decided that to keep Becca from running, each person would carry one of them for her.<p>

Kagome carried Kokoro. (Heart, mind, spirit)

Shippou carried Kaiya. (Forgiveness)

Songo carried Katsumi. (Self-control)

Inuyasha carried Kutsuu. (Pain)

And Miroku carried Shi. (Death)

Becca watched as they were passed out, her gaze tightening as each hand touched them. Finally an almost silent hiss escaped her lips as Miroku grabbed Shi.

"Please give them to me," she begged quietly.

Each one looked at her but refused to return them.

Shippou was sad because he knew that the jewels rightfully belonged to her, but he didn't dare give Kaiya back to her. Inuyasha was adamant that he keep it.

Becca looked rather angry as they once again began their trek towards the village. They must find Naraku.

As they walked Becca seemed to be getting agitated. She was fidgeting more often and whenever someone spoke to her, if she answered, she answered very rudely.

When it got dark they made camp and Kagome started to cook something to eat.

When Becca was offered food, she growled angrily and stomped off.

"Inuyasha perhaps you should keep an eye on her," Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha shrugged and went after her.

Kagome looked around at the people surrounding her. They were all on edge. It seemed ever since they came in possession of the jewels they've changed slightly in personality.

Kagome's gaze stopped on Songo. The demon hunter had pulled out Katsumi and was staring at it intently. It was strange. Her eyes looked like they were trying to draw in the very essence of the jewel.

Shippou had Kaiya clenched in his fist and was rolling it around in his fingers occasionally.

Miroku kept looking around almost fearfully.

She also seemed to remember Inuyasha being unnaturally afraid.

Even Kagome felt the NEED to pull out the jewel she was carrying and just look at it. To hold it close to her.

She didn't realize but she was already holding it. Looking down at Kokoro, Kagome mused, "What are these jewels doing to us?"

Across the clearing Inuyasha was watching Becca from new eyes.

Becca was pacing back and forth talking to herself. Her hands clenching and unclenching. Her back hunched over slightly and her voice coming forth in angry whispers.

Inuyasha could hear her saying, "I must get them back. I can see the changes. Soon it will hurt them. They will feel the power they hold. I don't know what to do. What should I say? What should I do?"

A voice that seemed to come straight from the ether spoke back, "Leave them. Wait until they kill each other off and then take them back from the dead bodies. They betrayed you, they don't trust you. You have no reason to continue on this path. Let them die!"

Inuyasha clutched his stomach as he felt a wave of pain overcome him. Falling from the tree, he gasped as the pain spread through his limbs, knocking the wind out of him.

Becca was suddenly standing over him, her eyes wide with concern.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha cried out.

Becca reached out a hand, touching Inuyasha's forehead. Instantly, the pain started to dissipate.

Her eyes clouded as the pain left his body.

When it was all gone Becca winced and pulled her hand back. He held out her hand, palm up, and said, "Give me Kutsuu. That is what's causing your pain. I must get my jewels back before the power overcomes you all."

Inuyasha gave it back without a fight. It felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders as soon as he no longer possessed it.

The two went back to camp.

Kagome was sweating as she stared at the jewel in her hand.

Shippou was rocking back and forth.

Songo had an ugly smirk on her face and she was holding the jewel at arms-length, laughing occasionally.

Miroku was…

Becca gasped, running to him. Inuyasha followed her over.

Miroku was lying on the ground, his breathing shallow.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shi is killing him." Becca grabbed Miroku's hand. A shiver ran up her spine, visibly. "Miroku," Becca whispered.

"Becca?" Miroku replied quietly. His eyes were still closed and his heart beat could not be felt when a hand was placed on his chest.

"Miroku you must wake up. Fight against Shi. Shi cannot control you."

"Becca?" Miroku's breathing evened out slightly and his left hand unclenched, releasing Shi.

Becca snatched it out of his hand quickly and almost immediately Miroku bolted up right, completely fine.

Becca collapsed backwards for a moment before sitting up. The two jewels she now had were contained in a small bag wrapped around her throat.

Miroku held up his gloved hand and said, "I had a dream that my wind tunnel was consuming me."

Becca ignored him, turning to Shippou. It was easy to slip the jewel out of his small hand.

When he released it he started crying and saying, "Becca. I'm sorry. I promise I won't take it again."

Becca smiled and rubbed his neck before turning to Kagome.

Kagome flinched when her name was spoken and looked up. Her eyes were glazed as she said, "Take it. I don't think I'll be able to fight it much longer."

Becca took it back and turned, finally, to Songo.

Songo was standing though. She was watching the group furiously. "I will not give you the jewel," Songo spat at them.

"What'll it do to her?" Inuyasha asked.

Becca stepped forward, not answering the question, and said, "Songo give me the jewel. It's rightfully mine."

Songo recoiled and screamed, "I WON'T. THE JEWEL IS MINE."

Becca started to open her mouth when suddenly her body convulsed. She bent over, retching on the ground. Her mouth gaped like a fish for a moment before broken words came out, begging, "Someone. I must get the jewel back. That jewel helps me to contain my demon. That is why I had Katsumi. It helps me to keep back this demon. She's clawing her way out. Please get it back. I can't-" before she said any more her body retched again.

Inuyasha ran at Songo.

Songo, seeing the attack, quickly drew her boomerang and threw it at him.

Inuyasha dashed to the side, dodging it once. It smashed him against a tree on the way back though.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, running to him.

Songo drew out a small bomb and threw it at the group. It exploded and smoke filled the area. Everyone started coughing and couldn't see anything.

Miroku coughed out, "Where is everyone? I can't see anything. What's going on?"

He could hear Shippou crying and Kagome stumbling around. Inuyasha was moaning. Kirara was meowing.

Songo laughed, a mask covering her face. She turned and started to run away but stopped when she saw Becca in front of her.

Becca was on her hands and knees, coughing, but clearing out of the smoke.

Songo drew a knife and pulled back like she was going to throw it, but stopped.

Becca's eyes snapped up, red with murder. A drip of blood ran out of Becca's mouth. A claw reached up to wipe it away, but cut her lip instead. "Give it back," a twisted voice growled. "I can't stay under control without it."

Songo couldn't move. She had forgotten the jewel she still held. The only thing on her mind to escape this monster before her.

"Give it back!" Becca roared again.

Songo fell to her knees before the power Becca's was exuding.

Becca appeared in front of her, as if by magic. Her hand reached out, clasping Songo's throat, while the other grabbed for the jewel.

Songo couldn't breathe. Her lungs cried out for air as Becca's grip tightened.

A voice spoke. "Becca stop. You're killing her." Becca let go and Songo fell to the ground, blacked out.

"Can you hear me Songo? Hey! You awake!" Shippou called out the next morning.

Songo opened her eyes, gazing at his innocent face.

"Oh yay! You're awake!" he hugged her arm.

Songo put a hand to her forehead. "I've got a major headache. What happened?"

Shippou wrinkled his nose and said, "You tried to kill us. Becca tried to kill you. Miroku stopped Becca. You fell asleep. Here we are."

Songo shook her head, not being able to recall any memories from the moment she took the jewels from Inuyasha when he was passing them out. "Where is everybody?"

"Kagome is getting water. Kirara is with her. Inuyasha is getting food. Becca went off somewhere and Miroku followed. You're lying right there and I'm here helping you heal."

Songo chuckled and looked around. The clearing looked so bright and empty. Did what Shippou say really happen?

Becca, a few miles away, was crouched beside a small pond.

Miroku stood a little back from her, wondering what she was doing.

Becca tapped a single finger to the middle of the pool and then spoke. "Master? Are you there?"

Miroku crept a little closer as he heard a very fluid and smooth voice reply, "I am sorry, madam. The master is getting weaker. I wish I could tell you better news but he is dying. His time shall surely come soon."

"Can I see him? Can I speak with him?"

"No, madam. The master has not awaked since the last time we spoke."

Becca slammed a fist into the ground and snapped, "Please. Protect him. I shall come."

"Madam? You cannot come. Surely you'll-"

The voice was cut off but a rougher one. The new voice sounded like they hadn't slept in a while. "Sister?"

Miroku had to stifle a gasp.

Becca leaned closer to the pool and spoke in a soft voice, "Karen?"

"Oh my dear, sister," the voice, who Miroku assumed was Karen, replied. "Are you really coming? I am so worried about the master. You must come soon. He is dying and needs you. You must surely come."

That fluid voice from before said, "But my madam if Becca comes then she will-"

Again the voice was interrupted. This time by more force as Karen snapped, "My sister must come. Becca is the only one that came save the master. Sister please come. I need you here. The master needs you here."

When Becca spoke again, it was riddled with tears that were now freely flowing down her face, "I will come, Karen. I will come. I must. I will come for the master. I will come for you."

"Hurry, sister. Hurry." The voice faded away.

Becca fell back and buried her face in her hands. She kept crying out, "The master. Karen. Yulanda. They need me. I must go."

Miroku came forward, hoping Becca would not be angry at him for listening. "Who is the master?" he asked.

Becca sat up quickly, wiping her eyes and placing on an incomprehensible mask. "You should not be worried about it. It is not your business."

"If you are leaving then it is my business. You are part of our group now. You cannot just leave without telling us where you're going."

"I can. And I will." Becca stood, turning away from him.

"Why are you so afraid to go see your sister?" Miroku asked.

Becca's shoulders started shaking. She looked back at Miroku and said, "Karen is only my half-sister. She was born from my demon parents. Only half of me is her sister. And I'm not afraid."

"Becca what's going on?"

Becca turned and walked back to Miroku. She grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it. "Miroku thank you. Tell everyone that I'm sorry and that I will probably not return. Once I go there may be no turning back. I'm so sorry but I cannot explain. Goodbye. And thank you again."

She dropped his hand and turned. As she ran away she called back, "I'm sorry again, Miroku. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. I really hope you enjoyed it. Just guess who the master is. I bet you can't wait to find out what's going to happen. Woot! I'm so excited to get this done with. I don't know how long it's gonna take but the suspense is building. Are you ready?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Tari here! Chapter 8 is now written. I'm starting on Chapter 9 before I get any reviews because I had some ideas for it. I won't post it until you review though. REVIEWS keep me writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Miroku stepped out of the forest, heading towards the small camp the group had made. He was alone as he came closer.<p>

"Where's Becca?" Kagome asked.

Shippou noticed the strange look on Miroku's face before anyone else. He stepped closer, worry covering his face. "Miroku? What happened?"

"She left," was all Miroku said.

Kagome instantly snapped, "Inuyasha follow her scent. Find her and bring her back."

Inuyasha nodded and dashed off.

"What happened?" Kagome asked after he had disappeared.

Miroku sat down, rubbing his wind tunnel. He recalled Becca speaking through a pool of water to people. Her half-sister, and a slave perhaps? He explained what he could to Kagome, Shippou, and Songo, but he truly didn't know what happened so he couldn't explain much.

"Master? Who could she be talking about?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Before anyone said or did anything else, there was a yell.

"That sounded like Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

Everyone ran in the direction of the scream.

Bursting through the trees they came upon Inuyasha writhing on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Inu-" Kagome started.

"Stay back," he interrupted. He started to stand up slowly, one hand constantly on his front.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked.

"Hello there," a voice hissed through the brush.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the sound.

A man stepped out of the trees. His hair was orange with red streaks. His eyes were bright red, like blood. He wore an orange jumpsuit and in his left hand he was holding a girl. His hand seemed to be clutching the back of her neck so she hung like a kitten in its mother's mouth.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, holding her bow tighter.

The man smiled evilly and replied, "Excuse me. My name is Kevin. I come from very far away. This girl is my sister. Say hello sister."

The girl's head tilted up slightly to look at them. Her brown hair fell down over her shoulders and her bright green eyes gazed out at them. They were glazed… They were the eyes of a dead girl.

Her face barely moved as she suddenly said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hello." Her face then fell back downwards.

Inuyasha growled suddenly, "How could you do that? Why are you here?"

Kevin grinned again and said, "That girl you were chasing after. That's why I'm here. I need a new sister. This one is starting to rot. The body of that other girl has very powerful energy. She'll stay fresh for years after I take control."

"By stopping here you're letting her get away," Inuyasha snapped.

"She's won't get away. The direction she went merely leads to my trap. She'll be stuck for days in there until I go to get her."

"Leave Becca alone!" Miroku suddenly yelled.

Kagome glanced at him quickly. Was he in love with her? Probably. Miroku fell in love with ALL the pretty girls.

"Leave her alone? Oh but I don't want to. Sister," Kevin began, "Entertain these people while I got get our new friend to join us."

He placed the girl on her feet and she stood up as if she were alive. Her unanimated eyes looked at them for a moment before she drew a knife and started to pace forward.

Inuyasha called out, "Stay away from her. She's faster than you think. She already got me in the stomach."

The girl kept walking, swaying slightly from side to side. Side to side. Side… to… side…

Miroku called out, "Inuyasha, Kagome. Keep this girl busy. Shippou and I will go help Becca."

Inuyasha now growled, "No. Shippou, stay here with me. Miroku take Kagome out of here."

Miroku nodded and ran off with Kagome.

The girl started to turn towards them at first, but at the last moment she turned back to Inuyasha and ran at him.

Inuyasha leaped at her, roaring.

Shippou coward away and cried, "Why are you fighting for that guy? He's trying to replace you."

"She's dead," Inuyasha called to him.

Shippou ignored him, whimpering, "Please stop."

Inuyasha sliced open the girl's arm, but no blood came out. She was just a walking corpse.

"How is that possible?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha quickly answered, "I've seen this before. That Kevin guy has the power to reanimate the dead. They have to be fresh dead bodies though. Basically, he can control anyone he kills."

Shippou suddenly cried out as the girl started to run towards the squirrel-boy.

Inuyasha cut her off and grabbed the knife with his bare hand. It cut through the first layer of skin but then stopped.

The girl wasn't moving. A tear escaped her face and she whispered, "My name is Heather. Please… destroy me. You must pierce my heart. Please."

Inuyasha snatched the knife out of her hand and stabbed it through the girl.

Shippou covered his eyes, crying.

The girl seemed to come back to life for a moment, her eyes un-glazing, and then she went limp.

Inuyasha left the knife in her chest and picked up Shippou. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku came out into another clearing where Becca was in a whole. She was wrapped in a spider's web. Around the spider's web was chain. Around the chain were a million locks. Around the locks were power wards. Becca was completely helpless how she currently was.

Kevin looked up from the hole at the newcomers and laughed, "Looks like my sister failed to keep you back. She was terribly weak though. I guess I shall have to finish you myself."

He rubbed his hands together and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it up and pulled out a couple pills. "Now the question is: Will I take the red pill? Or the blue pill?"

Miroku didn't know what he was referring to but watched as Kevin popped a green pill into his mouth.

Kevin put his box away and waited a moment with crossed arms. Then suddenly shivers rocked his body. He stood there shaking as his body started to change. Feathers grew out of skin, get larger and lying flat. His mouth stretched out and bent like a snout with large fangs sticking out. His finger nails grew in length until they were like claws. His bare feet stretched and changed until they were like dragon's feet, tearing into the ground.

"Who wants to die first?" he asked. Even with the wolf-like mouth he seemed to still be smiling.

Miroku was about to bring out his wind tunnel when he noticed bugs flying around. "Naraku," Miroku growled angrily.

"You know him too? How nice. He's not exactly my friend but he's helping me find my new sister so…"

Becca suddenly called out, "Everyone! Leave! I'll be fine just go."

"You should listen to her," Kevin laughed. "She's got the right idea. All I want is a new sister."

Inuyasha and Shippou now came through the trees. Inuyasha instantly gasped at the site of the monster standing before them.

"Oh, good. Now we can have a party," Kevin chuckled. He started to step forward.

"Wait. No. Leave them alone. I'll go willingly if you leave them alone." Becca kept crying out to them.

Everyone was going to protest but Kevin jumped down into the hole. They rushed forward to see what was going on.

He had pulled everything off of Becca and he was now holding her throat with one of his oversized hands.

"Becca!" Miroku called to her.

She looked up at him, a mask on her face. She blinked a few times before gasping, "Jack is waiting."

Kevin suddenly released her throat, asking, "You knew, Jack?"

Everyone froze. This beast of a man, Kevin knew Jack?

Miroku wanted to ask Kevin so many questions.

"I am Becca," she replied.

Kevin slowly turned back into his more human looking form. He leaned forward slightly and said, "Becca as in Jack's love? My brother's one and only soul mate?"

Becca nodded.

Kagome muttered, "Brother?"

Kevin's face turned red and he roared, "IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" He swung his fist into Becca's face, flinging her out of the hole and into a tree.

Inuyasha jumped down, grabbing at Kevin's throat. Kevin wasn't even trying to fight back now. He was allowing Inuyasha to kill him.

"Hurry up. Either kill me or let me go so I can kill her. I don't want to exist with this demon girl. She's a monster. She's lying to you. She killed my brother. I saw it with my own eyes. She's a monster. She's a-" his voice cut off and he collapsed. Inuyasha quickly finished him off.

Miroku went to Becca. She held a hand to her face as she sobbed. Her voice came out raggedly, "I didn't do it. I didn't kill him. I didn't. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry."

Miroku tried to hug her but she pushed him away saying, "I must go. I must get to my master. He needs me."

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

She replied, "To my master. He's in the demon realm. Once I go I will not be able to return. I will turn into my demon form and will never return because I will not want to turn back. But my master needs me."

"Who is your master?"

Becca looked in Miroku's eyes. Her own flashed black dangerously before she answered, "My demon father. My mother is already dead. But my father is still alive. And he needs me. He will die without my blood."

"Your blood?"

"My blood is his medicine. He will probably kill me when I return."

* * *

><p><strong>I will explain more about Kevin's brother mutterings in the next chapter. Don't worry. Everything will go much more smoothly as I, myself, understand where I'm going with this.<strong>

**SPOILER-ISH: Kevin is not really Jack's brother. Kevin was just slightly insane from thinking all dead people are his brother/sister.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tari here. I've worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. I was recently reading a book that gave me some new ideas that I tried out. I came to really like this one. You'll see what I mean. (This sentence may be a spoiler if you have in fact read the book: The book that gave me the idea was called All Around The Town.)**

* * *

><p>Becca now sat in the center of the group, being watched all the time. Nobody would let her go anywhere.<p>

Kagome was afraid she would go to her father and be killed.

Shippou didn't want her to go.

Songo said she didn't care but there was concern in her eyes when she thought no one was looking.

Inuyasha cared because Kagome cared.

Miroku of course didn't want her to go be killed because he loved her.

"Let me go," Becca spoke quite calmly.

"We're not going to let you go get yourself killed," Kagome replied, anxious.

Becca shook her head. "That is not your choice to make. My life is my own and I will do with it what I will. I have nothing left to live for anyways."

Miroku remember Becca saying something in the past and said, "Aren't you afraid of dying? What will you say to Jack when you see him?"

Silence.

Looking up, Becca sighed, "I will have to face him eventually. I can only hope that he will forgive me. Please. Let me go. Jack is gone and so the only people I have left are my master and my sister. I must help them if I can. It's the least I can do for leaving them."

Miroku's face turned red. He couldn't believe that Becca wanted to help them. They were monsters, like Becca's other side. "So you'll just go commit suicide before we find and kill Naraku? Before you get your full revenge?"

"I will make my choices on my own. My master will die if I don't go now." She sounded vehement but some of the fire was gone from her eyes. She was inner turmoil, trying to decide whether her father dying or Jack's revenge was more important.

"If you love Jack so much, then why would you let yourself die before finishing your mission? That's very half-hearted. Did you ever truly love him?" Miroku prodded.

Suddenly, Becca jumped up, screaming in his face, "I loved Jack more than I could ever love any of you. Jack kept me sane. He would be happy if I stopped killing and saved someone for a change. Leave me to my own devices."

She started to run away but Inuyasha got in front of her, holding her back.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha snapped.

Becca growled deeply, a rumble starting in the base of her stomach until it ripped its way out of her throat. "You don't have the right to hold me here," she hissed, menacingly low. Her hands were balled into fists, knuckles turning white. She was dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh relax, Becca. You're not the only person on the world with a decision to make. Here we are doing our best to find and kill Naraku and we finally find someone with the initiative and ability to do just that and suddenly you decide not to help us?" Songo looked angry as she said this. "Get over yourself. We need help too."

Becca looked back at her and roared, "Since when have you ever cared what I do? Since when did you want my help? You've been trying to get rid of me since I got here!"

Steam started to seep out of Becca. At first it was unnoticeable, but Inuyasha, standing closest to her, noticed.

"What is that?" Inuyasha instantly asked.

Becca's eyes widened slightly as each person in turn noticed the smoke. It started to swirl around her, faster.

"Get away from me!" Becca shouted, backing into Inuyasha. "Get away!"

"Naughty naughty!" a familiar voice called out.

Then, an unfamiliar voice, "I agree. Quite naughty."

The original voice then replied, "Oh hello. I haven't talked to you in a while. Are the rest of you also awake?"

"Most of us." the second voice.

"Who's speaking?" Kagome asked nervously.

The first voice said, "Oh! You don't recognize my voice? It's me. The demon side of Becca. Technically, my name is Becca too, because we were put into the same body and named Becca at that time. But because I do not want to be associated with a weak human such as her, I shall name myself Shi."

The second voice then laughed, "Shi? How silly."

"Don't laugh at me. You are a child compared to me." Shi sounded more exasperated rather than angry.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked of the second voice.

Becca was now surrounded by smoke. No one could see her.

The second voice chuckled, "My name is Ulla."

"And who are you, Ulla?" Miroku now asked.

The smoke started to condense. It became the shape of a body. It crossed it arms and said, "Don't look at me. I'm not Ulla. I'm Shi. I would never control Becca the way Ulla does because I would be thought of as a personality rather than an individual being."

Control Becca?

Everyone looked at Becca's form. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had somehow changed into tight fitting, black clothes. "I am Ulla," Becca said.

"Becca?" Kagome questioned.

"No. Ulla. I am one of her personalities." Becca, or Ulla, smiled sweetly and brushed a stray hair out of her face. That's when Miroku realized her eyes had changed color. They were now a bright pink.

"Personalities? How many does she have? And why does she need extra?" Shippou asked innocently.

Ulla leaned forward, placing a finger to her lips, and answered, "She has quite a few. Only a couple of us come out to talk. You'll meet them soon enough." She then placed her hands on her hips and giggled, "And she needs us because she'd go insane without us. We're protecting her from blowing up like she did when Jack died. From injuring herself again? Haha!"

No one understood why she found that funny.

"Wait! She injured herself?" Miroku asked.

Ulla turned to him and said, "Why yes. It was quite bad too. She didn't stop bleeding for a week. She was going to do it again too, but that was when Kate and I appeared. We were among the first, but more and more started to come all too soon. It's quite crowded in here again."

Miroku was shocked. He thought that Becca had directed her anger from Jack dying at his killers, not herself.

Ulla suddenly winked at him and said, "Don't worry my dear. You're probably just shocked from the lies she told you. She didn't know she was lying of course. When another personality takes over you forget about time until you wake up again. She doesn't remember an entire 200 years of her life on this planet. I do though. It was only after those 200 years that she went after Jack's killers. She thought it was immediately after he died, but it wasn't."

"200 years? How old IS Becca?" Songo asked.

Ulla waggled a finger at Songo and said, "If I knew I would tell you, but I don't. I only know her age from that first year when I appeared."

"Don't you have all of Becca's memories?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no. I only get to see the memories that are important to her, which leaves a lot of years out of my reach." Ulla placed her hands on her hips once more and said, "Of course, you wouldn't know this but every single memory of you guys is very important to her. I know you guys just about as well as she knows you."

Miroku looked at her more closely. She was rolling something in one of her hands. "What are you holding?" Miroku asked.

Smiling, Ulla held up a small ball. "This? Just a little something to wake up the rest of us. I hate it when my friends sleep without me. So I'll wake them all up."

"How many of them are there?" Shippou asked again, seeming to understand what she was saying.

Ulla's gin widened considerably before she swallowed the ball, saying, "Hundreds."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to continue writing this chapter but there's so much more to say and do so I'll save it all for the next chapter. If you read this all the way through then thank you. Please review. Tari out.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Tari here. It took me a while but I've got a new chapter. Had to dig myself out of that whole. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Ulla grinned and laughed, "Ah. There we go. My friend's are waking up now."<p>

Shi looked down and scowled. "Stop wasting time," she hissed, "and head back to the demon world."

"Oh, but I'm having such fun," Ulla complained.

Shi's hands reached out, as if to strangle her, when Shippou shouted, "Leave Becca alone!"

Shi glanced at him and then disappeared. Her smoke faded into the atmosphere.

Ulla turned to walk away when her body froze, twitched once, and then turned back around. "Miroku," she whispered.

Miroku looked up and asked, "What?"

Her feet paced closer and closer, until she stood right in front of him. A finger traced the outline of his face as she said seductively, "You're quite handsome. I'm Kate."

Miroku drew back disgustedly.

Kagome now put in, "Where's Becca?"

Kate turned her head towards her and, annoyed, replied, "Don't worry. She's still here. She's just trying to get everyone to shut up. They're loud."

Becca's eyes bugled for a moment before she stumbled backwards, onto the ground, and gasped, "What happened? I felt… In my head… I need to get to the demon world!"

She jumped up and started to run.

"Follow her!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone started to run after her. Inuyasha, being the fasted, kept up for the most part.

Taking a left turn, Becca went straight towards two large oak trees straight ahead. As they got closer, a blue portal appeared between them.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as Becca dove right into the portal.

After a moment, everyone caught up. As the group stood there, Inuyasha explained, "That's the portal to the demon world. Becca already went in. What do we do now?"

Kagome looked around at first and then said, "Well, I guess we go in after her and get her out."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and snapped, "No. Humans aren't allowed in the demon world. If you go in you'll be killed. It's way too dangerous."

Miroku now stepped forward and said, "At least a few of us should go in after her."

Songo just shrugged, but Shippou nodded.

Inuyasha glanced at the group and finally decided, "Alright fine. I'll go in after her."

"No way! I'm not going too!" Shippou and Miroku shouted at the same time.

Inuyasha growled, "No. I'll go on my own. It's safer that way. Plus I'm faster than any of you."

Kagome shook her head and said quickly, "Fine. You have to go though. Hurry and find her."

Inuyasha turned and jumped into the portal, instantly being sent through a spiraling vortex, before landing on a dark black ground. The sky overhead was blood red and then sparce amount of trees were all dead.

"Home sweet home," Inuyasha said sarcastically, before following after Becca's fading scent.

He jumped over rock after rock before coming to rest beside one of the dead trees.

"She's running as if all of hell were behind her. Oh wait…" he continued his chase.

Meanwhile…

Becca froze, her body convulsing. Because she was in the demon world, Shi was trying to take over. No, Shi was what she called herself. Her real name was Malum.

Becca could feel her skin split, letting those two wings come out of her back and the horn come out of her forehead. Then, she was no longer in control.

"Ah, it feels good to be back." Malum licked her lips and took a deep breath of the air that carried the smell of rotting corpses.

Back in the human world…

Kagome sat watching the portal. She couldn't help but think that something happened to both Inuyasha and Becca.

Miroku sat down beside her and said, "Are you worried about them?"

"Yes."

"So am I."

Back with Inuyasha...

Inuyasha breathed in. Becca's scent stopped here, but a new scent came up. It was evil. Malum must have taken control at that point.

If Inuyasha wanted to find Becca, he would have to hurry. Or maybe not.

The sound of a breaking branch sounded behind him.

Inuyasha turned quickly, putting up his guard.

A hunched over worm demon stood there, looking at him. "Don't hurt me," it hissed. "I am but a lowly worm. I smelled blood and so I came. I do not eat living creatures."

Inuyasha stepped towards it and asked, "Did you see Malum come through here?"

"Malum? Ha! Malum hasn't been back to the demon world in many years. She couldn't be-" it's voice cut off.

Inuyasha jumped back as its severed head fell to the ground.

Malum stepped forward and laughed, "The early bird catches the worm."

"You have to come back to the human world, Malum," Inuyasha demanded.

"Malum? I haven't heard that name in years. I had almost forgotten it. I like that better Shi. Yes, call me Malum."

"You have to come back," he repeated.

"Why would I want to go back? I'm finally home in the demon world. I had been denied going home for hundreds of years by the stupid human living inside me. Why should she get what she wants and not I?"

"Because you would kill too many people."

"I'm a demon. You of all people, Inuyasha, should know that. You should know the desire to spill and drink the blood of humans. The desire to dominate. Don't tell me Kagome has tamed you so you no longer feel your natural desires?"

Inuyasha faltered. He quickly drew himself up though and replied, "Don't tell me what I should feel."

Malum merely licked her lips and said, "Follow me." She dashed off.

Inuyasha, with nothing else to do, followed after her.

They soon came to a large cave. Demons live in caves. It must be Malum's home.

As they got closer, before either of them said anything, a loud crash could be heard. Then an angry voice screeched, "Why isn't she here! She should have come back by now!"

A fluid voice replied, "Madam please. The master needs rest and your noise may attract unwanted guests."

The angry voice went on, "If she does not get here within the day, then I will feed you to the worms."

"Madam I'm sorry."

There was another crash and then Inuyasha and Malum were walking through the entrance.

Malum's wings followed close to her back as they stopped before the scene.

A green demon with two horns, a long knife-like tail, and large fangs that hung out of her mouth, stood throwing glass objects.

The target of the objects was a light blue demon that was disconcerting to stare at. Her skin seemed to ripple as if she were made of water, but each time a glass object smashed in her, her skin would become solid and bleed like a normal person.

"Karen. Yulanda," Malum greeted naturally.

Karen dropped what was in her hand, apparently startled, and glared at Malum.

The other demon, Yulanda, grinned and looked at the newcomers happily. "My madam. You have come home." Then Yulanda's gaze stared at Inuyasha. Her eyes pierced straight into his soul. "And you brought a guest."

Karen come forward and said, "Sister. You look the same as ever. It's hardly fair. And you're late!"

"Don't talk to me about being late, Karen. The weak human inside me made some friends and held me back."

Karen then spat, "And who is this. A half-demon?"

"Yes. It's a half-demon. But, for lack of a better term, I shall call him my friend. Now, where's the master?"

Karen now became grave. "He is in his bedroom. He's in a terrible state. Hurry to him."

Malum ran past Karen and stopped beside Yulanda. "Yulanda, treat my friend as if he were family until I give a further order." Then she continued through a door and disappeared.

Yulanda approached him and asked, "What is your name, sir?"

"Inuyasha."

Karen circled Inuyasha interestedly and said, "Inuyasha. I knew your father. He was a great wolf. Too bad he made the mistake of falling in love with a human."

"Tell me," Inuyasha said, "if you two are sisters, then why don't you look alike?"

"It's obviously because Malum was tainted with human DNA. She is the only demon that looks like that. Some may be similar, but never the same."

Inuyasha growled and started to walk where Malum went.

Karen stopped him by saying, "You are not allowed back there. Family only."

Yulanda reached out a hand and said, "I'm sorry, madam Karen, but madam Malum has designated him family until a further order."

"Fine then. He can watch the master suck the life out of that disgrace."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he asked, "Why is she suddenly a disgrace? Isn't she your sister?"

Karen spat on the ground. "No. Only half of her is my sister. The other, human half tainted her. She is poisoned."

Inuyasha dashed through the door and found Malum standing over an old man. The old man had green skin like Karen, as well as the knife-like tail. He did not have the fangs though. Instead he had shark teeth, like Malum.

"I understand, master," Malum was saying. She stepped forward, down onto her knee, and reached out an arm to the old man.

The master grabbed her hand and bit into her wrist.

Inuyasha gasped as the master started to literally suck Malum's blood out of her. He jumped forward and tore Malum's arm out of the master's mouth.

Malum fell back beside Inuyasha and growled, "What are you doing? Do not interfere. Yulanda!"

The slave demon came into the room and, even without orders, grabbed Inuyasha and held him back. She was stronger than she seemed.

"Yes, madam Malum," was all Yulanda said.

The old man reached out hungrily and Malum replaced her arm back at his mercy.

Inuyasha watched as gallon after gallon of blood left Malum's body to feed the old man.

Just as Malum started to look weak, a loud bang sounded back in the main room and Karen's voice was shouting, "Master! They're back!"

The master released Malum's arm and growled deeply, "We will finish this later. All of you. Go help Karen. When you are done, return."

Yulanda released Inuyasha and Malum led them out of the room.

They found Karen standing in front of the cave talking with a single demon.

Behind that demon was an army. The army consisted of only one kind of demon. It seemed to be a family.

The demon Karen was talking to was yellow. It had thin limbs, sharp claws, sharp teeth, three eyes, and two gray claws stuck out it's back and hung over its shoulders like a scorpion with two tails.

Karen spat, "Leave. My master cannot see you to negotiate and thus you must go until he can, Hitogoroshi."

Inuyasha whispered to Yulanda, "His name is Hitogoroshi?" (Hitogoroshi is translated from Japanese as murderer.)

"Yes it is. He is the head of the Chi family. His brother, Koroshiya (killer), is next in line to be head of the family. They have been fighting with the master's family for generations. Recently they have come to the conclusion that neither are gaining from the war, and so the master called for negotiations as to how to stop fighting without causing a bigger issue. They must give something to each other and the Chi family is obviously tired of waiting for the master to recover. The war could escalate very soon."

Hitogoroshi swung his hand, gesturing at the army behind him, and roared, "We demand to see him now! If he does not come out to negotiate now, then we will destroy you now, and take everything! Choose!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I'll write more soon hopefully. I really enjoyed writing this. I got so into it. Anyways, if you read it all the way through then thank you. Please review! Tari out.<strong>


End file.
